War 5 - UR Worst Enemy
War #5 - UR Worst Enemy We are doing 45x45 this time. We will update the war plan once we do some scouting. We need to be smarter than the last war! Some things to remember: *Take your time and discuss your attack plan with your crew leader before you go in for the attack! *Deal with castle and heros first. *Assume they have nasty troops (wiz, witch) in their castle, and plan for it *Make sure you get 2 / 3 stars (and if you don't think you can, stop and ask steint or squad leaders!) *Follow white's basic attack strategy - if executed well, it will work for you! Some notes on the plan below: #Crews will be grouped strictly by order on war map. I might adjust the crews when bases are set tomorrow. #The crew of bottom guys will be assigned to pick off THs that are outside to get us a bunch of easy 1 stars. Once they do this, they join in with the 2nd to bottom crew. Why? Because these guys by and large are not able to win, so let's get some positive contribution (and get them some loot!) #Given the crew of bottom guys are not focused on the bottom, it will mean we are generally attacking a bit lower people. That should mean even more 2/3 stars for us! If you have more ideas for the war plan, please add them here and/or change this plan. The goal is to win! NOTE: if you don't follow the plan, we will warn you. It you continue to not follow the plan, we will kick you. If you don't agree with the plan, help us improve it!!!! Squads with this one, we are going to give whitematter's crew the full top. Their top 3 might be guys we want to ignore until the end. Also, I'm giving rerun's crew the THs on the outside and scouting of other bases. Therefore, they are getting no one for now, and we'll sort their assignments out after prep day is over. #whitematter's crew - #1 Dan - #12 bullet (avg exp 97.0) #Widowmaker's crew - #13 travis - #24 Gadboss (avg exp 78.1) #Andrew's crew - #25 Latron - #36 Frederik (avg exp 63.6) #GattoMatto's crew - #37 Cmphilip_84 - #45 FrenchIce (avg exp 49.8) #rerun's crew - bullet, Snckcks, na25te, Cmphilip_84, Ava whitematter's crew Crew members #whitematter33 #blinkermech #steint #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #rick1234 56 #xXTheOctagonXx #elise0605 #abetnego Scouting Reports * Top 3 - Skip, these guys for now. They look too strong to be worth it. * bdub23 - Pretty strong. I say get 1 star from this guy towards the end. * Moltar - You will need a lightening for this one for the castle troops. Try to pull the heroes first. This base is solid from all sides, just start a side with hogs and heal them through it. * Jam 1954 - Hard to pull the barb, but you can just atk from the top right side with air and probably get a good amount of heal and that should work. Make sure to pull the AQ first. You probably need a lightening spell for the CC troops. But also try to pick off the outside structures first to get a good amount of % started so you don't have to do much. * ddddd - You can bomber open the TH area, and then giants that AA. Follow it up with raged dragons with a heal spell. With dragons you don't need to lightening the CC troops. * Fitzgamers 1983 - Hogs and heal should do this base in. The mage towers are in bad spots. * blurr123 - Spread out base, so you are better off using giants than hogs. They can tank more and don't need to hop as many walls. Bring wall breakers and heals. And follow behind with archers. * ole - Hogs and kill this guy. Healing hogs will destroy his base. 3 star if you got the potions and hogs. * darine - Super easy base. Just make sure to get the AQ, BK, and CC then it is another easy hog/heal base. * bullet - Drag CC and BK. Then hog and heal to victory. You can also try Giants and bombers, but hogs will be easiers. * travis - This is a Lvl 5 hog/heal base. drag the BK and bring a lightening for the CC. Widowmakers's crew Crew members #raychee #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #FattTV #Travla #Kato #toonfan #colin #lee #bertyj1990 Scouting Reports: 13. travis: 3 STARS! *TH inside *Castle Capacity: 25 - start assuming mostly lvl6/5 wizards and high level archers in all castles *King lvl6 / No Queen *Black walls, strong defenses *Will need a giant to draw castle troops, King is more easily pulled with a barb from the bottom left. *Pull them to the spell factory all the way at the bottom. *Assume teslas in the blank spots near the cannons toward the top and probably at the bottom between the pink walls *Walls may be too strong for a giant attack to gain 3 stars *2 can be done with higher level giants, rage spells, wbs, healers and wizards for clean up {-}amber37{-}: 3 STARS *TH inside *Castle Capacity: 20 - assume lvl6/5 wiz and high level archers in all castles *King lvl4 / No Queen *Weaker defenses and mostly pink walls with blue inner ring *A barb placed at the corner of the wall between the 2 air d's at the top will draw the castle, or a giant at the top will surely trigger them. A well placed barb or another giant at the bottom pulls the King. Draw them to the bottom or top and finish them first *If using Giants, start at the top by the 2 air d, then you can use healers. Watch for the 1 xbow to the top that looks to be set for air and ground *Should be an easy 3 for Hogs *High level giant attack can get 2-3 15.~ Joshster360 ~: 3 STARS *TH inside *Castle Capcity: 25 - assume wizards and archers, high level *King lvl5 / No Queen *Blue and black walls *Will need a giant to pull castle, King is easily triggered. Get them either to the top, or at least beyone either army camp on the left or right *Teslas likly at the top next to the gold storage and halfway down along left/right above the archer towers 16. Deegz: *Already 3 starred by Kato 17. ThePharcyde: 3 STARS! *TH inside *Castle Capacity: 20 - assume high level wizards and archers *King lvl1 / No Queen *Giant and Castle easily triggered, can use a cheap troop. Get them beyond army camp on the bottom left. *Spread out base, but shouldn't be an easy win. *Hogs will 3 star *Giant attack could also take 3 with a decent attack being a good shot for 2 *It may be difficult to get to the middle with all the shit around the outside, just something to keep in mind. Plan for this possibility, maybe keep some troops back if possible to go up the middle once the Th is the closest building left up 18. Superfitter9: *TH inside BUT NEAR THE OUTSIDE *Castle Capcity: 25 - I saw 5 or 6 lvl 6 wizards and an archer *King lvl5 / No Queen *King is easily triggered, castle will need a giant *Use the open space at the bottom to put away the king and castle troops *Blue and black walls *Should be an easy 2 star with a giant attack from the top, maybe a 3 with rage spells to get through walls *We have 1 star. This can be improved on. If you haven't seen what 4 healing spells placed all together looks like, watch tae3min's replay. Its interesting. 19. Snckcks: *TH - OUTSIDE *Castle Capacity: 25 - several lvl6 wizards and a few archers *King lvl3 / No Queen *King and Castle troops are easily triggered. Take them to the bottom and finish them, this should be an easy one *Giant attack can 3 star this base with rage spells for speed. Train 20-30 giants, 2-3 healers and the rest archers and wizards and a couple wallbreakers. *Soft base, despite having higher level defense structures *WE HAVE A REPLAY, watch before attacking *Teslas are in the blank spaces, where you'd expect they would be *Someone 3 star this thing 20. Johnty: *TH - Inside *Castle Capacity: 25 - assume high level wizards and archers *King lvl7/ No Queen *Both King and castle troops can be drawn by one giant dropped at the bottom left by the gold mine/dark barracks. Pull them to the top to finish them *Blue and Black walls *A tough base to 3 star for giants because of the walls and layout *Should be a 2 star for a giant/wizard attack. *Target the right side, fewer walls to get to the center if you go over the archer tower or dark elixir storage 21. BAB: *TH - Inside, but near the outside *Castle Capacity: 25 - assume high level wizards and archers *King lvl5 / No queen *Use a giant to the bottom left between the barracks and dark barracks to draw the king and the castle, take them to the bottom-most army camp to finish them *Attack from bottom right, his 2 higher level wiz towers are on the left, just avoid them and pick up an easy 2 stars 22. Otakutech: *TH - Inside *Castle Capacity: 20 - assume high level wizards and archers *King and Castle easily drawn out from the left side, take them to the left beyond the army camp to finish them *King lvl4 / No Queen *Blue and black walls but a potential 3 star for max giant attack *Lots of spring traps in those little gaps in the walls, will need lots of giants *Attack from the right, looks like less room for traps and closer to the TH 23. Elgonn *TH - Inside, but near the outside *Castle Capacity: 25 - assume high level wizards and archers *King lvl5 / No Queen *If you wait til the king cirlces to the bottom, a few barbs or 1 giant dropped toward the builder hut halfway along the bottom left will trigger both king and castle *Take them over to the lab on the left to finish them *Good 3 star candidate here if the giants get rage spells *Cook a lot of giants, rage spells and maybe 1 healing spell, at least 2-3 healers and attack right over the TH and blitz through the center. Use wizards for mop up. *Probably 3 teslas along the right in those gaps, but no room for spring traps along the path through the base 24. Gadboss: *TH - Inside, but near the outside *Castle Capacity: 20 - assume high level wizards and archers *King lvl6 / No Queen *King and Castle are already outside, just pull the troops and finish them quickly *Might as well stage your attack at the Town Hall, get the air d and use giants/healers and probably need some rage spells to get through the higher level walls *He has some decent level defense structures but this is an easy 2 stars, can be a 3 if time permits. It is important to finish the castle troops and king quickly. *Not a difficult base to sack Andrew's crew Crew members #rara #tae3min #Thunk #Azubu #stahl 92 #superman101585 #KingBelowMe #Chanceb64 #Musawi #ScubaTron10 Scouting Reports GattoMattos's crew brief summary of our enemies to choose the best opponent. Integrate with your comments - 37 Cmphiplip_84 TH outside village and no king, Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 5, cannon: five lvl 8, arch tower: four lvl 7, wiz tower: 2: one liv 3 and lvl 4 near th air defence two lvl 3 walls: lvl 6 around village. Lvl 7 in the middle. Pay attention to the probable bombs around TH. Probably Teslas near TH and in the upper left corner. To draw out the troops of the castle would send some barbarian close to the barracks black or the lab on the right side. Personally, I would attack the TH after removing the troops of the castle. The right side of the village is less protected. But also in the upper right corner is good to get into the village. When attached to the walls with factory gold/ elixir suggest you to do with some goblins so the archers not lose time to destroy the factories. - 38 Ava TH outside village and no king, Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 5, one lvl 4, cannon: five lvl 8, arch tower: four: two lvl 8, two lvl 7, wiz tower: two lvl 4 air defence two lvl 3 walls: manly lvl 6. To draw out the troops of the castle would send some goblins in the top right corner or some barbaric attack south side fields.Beware of nasty surprises in the top right between the buildings and the west side - 38 TheBlackNight TH in the middle of the village. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 4, cannon: five lvl 8, arch tower: four lvl 7, wiz tower: two lvl 3 air defence two lvl 3 walls: lvl 6. To draw out the troops of the castle would send some goblins on the right side of the village. For how he built the defense, there are pitfalls in the upper right and lower left. If you attack these points, do it with some barbarous as not to lose troops stronger. The side is less defended that right. - 40 Indumea TH in the middle of the village. No king, Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 4, cannon: five: three lvl 8 and two (nord and sud village) lvl 7; arch tower: four:lvl 8 and three lvl 7, wiz tower: two lvl 3 air defence two lvl 4 walls: lvl 6. To draw out the troops to attack the houses of the castle builders or military camps on the top side is less defended the north, but watch out for traps. - 41 dnodwo TH in the middle of the village. No king, Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 4 ad one liv 3, cannon: five: three lvl 7 and two lvl 8; arch tower: four: three lvl 7 and one lvl 6, wiz tower: two lvl 3 air defence: one lvl 4 and one lvl 2 walls: lvl 6. Easy to draw troops out of the castle. Traps distributed along the walls of the village. Except the right (but has the double wall). Use some goblins to destroy as soon as the factories of gold and elixir taking free archers. Perhaps the best side to attach it to the castle. - 42 change TH in the middle of the village. No king, Capacity castle 15. Mortar: three: two lvl 4 ad one liv 3, cannon: five: three lvl 7 and two lvl 5; arch tower: four: three lvl 7 and one lvl 3, wiz tower: two lvl 3 air defence: 2 lvl 2 walls: manly lvl 6. Easy to draw troops out of the castle. Traps distributed in the village. - 43 Lane15 TH in the middle of the village and king lvl1, Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 3 ad one liv 4, cannon: five: lvl 7; arch tower: four: three lvl 6 and one lvl 7, wiz tower: two lvl 2 air defence: one lvl 4 and one lvl 2 walls: lvl 5 and 6. Attracting the troops of the castle with some goblins against the factories of gold or elixir. Draw out the King, but beware of potential pitfalls. The side of the village is less defended that of the king. - 44 Chazz TH in the middle of the village. No king, Capacity castle 15. Mortar: two lvl 4, cannon: three lvl 7; arch tower: three lvl 6, wiz tower: two lvl 3 air defence: one lvl 4 walls: lvl 5 and 6. Same thing, draw the troops of the castle with some goblins against the right side of the village and then destroy everything!! - 44 frenchice TH in the middle of the village. No king, Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two lvl 4, cannon: three lvl 7; arch tower: three: two lvl 6 and one lvl 7, wiz tower: two lvl 2 air defence: one lvl 2 walls: lvl 5 and 6 (few). Attack the castle. The angle I think it's better to stick to the bottom left corner Crew members #ellad #Na9ooray #InvestLT #voltron #Norwalk Ray #Great Lord Matt #Kanji Guy (I don't know what to call you) #rerun #tizzy #jake --I think I can 3-star the 4 lowest bases. I'll take a stab at 6-starring the best ones I can, since I'm the lowest level on this squad. I discussed with Gatto. -Norwalk Ray Scouting Reports rerun's crew There are 5 (see above). Each of you get one, and get 1 star and get intel on clan castle. If you get 2 or 3 stars, that is a bonus. Plan: 4 giants, 5 wiz, rest archers. Use archers to get TH (drop slowly in case of traps). Use giants and wiz on d that is nearby. Get TH and then trigger castle. After that do best to get 2nd / 3rd star. Crew members #LeChevalierMort #aragorn #Chadwellington #Musawizo #Anthony Scouting Reports * Sir Chris appears to be a rushed th9. Very low level defense, likely 2 or 3 starrable by bottom crew. Category:Coc